Software applications, which may for convenience be referred to hereinafter as Apps, may operate on or within any number of target devices including for example, any combination of one or more of a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a tablet computing device, a smart phone, a smart watch, a (standard, ruggedized, etc.) Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a handheld computing device, or other computer-enabled devices.